buenas noches dulce príncipe
by nickypooh
Summary: “Se rompe así un corazón noble. Buenas noches, dulce príncipe;Y que un vuelo de ángeles te arrullen en tu sueño”.


_**KKM no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencia: muerte de personaje**_

_

* * *

_

**Buenas noches dulce príncipe**

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, todos los habitantes del Castillo pacto de sangre estaban dormidos, algunos soldados patrullaban en los alrededores pero nada fuera de lo común se había reportado; Conrad Weller estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama cuando sintió un fino brazo agarrar su hombro, el moreno ni se molesto en voltear para saber de quien se trataba

-tienes miedo a la tormenta? –dijo bromeando para ver si el dueño del brazo se enojaba, a veces le encantaba molestar al mas pequeño

-Conrad –dijo suavemente casi un susurro que se perdía en la lluvia

-que pasa Wolfram? –pregunto un poco preocupado, no era normal que Wolfram estuviera ahí, no era normal que no le gritara cuando le pregunto si tenia miedo, simplemente algo no estaba bien con el joven mazoku

-hay un monstro en mi cuarto –su voz era suave y temblorosa

-no estas un poco grande como para creer esas cosas? –dijo en broma pero el Mazoku de fuego solo enterró su rostro en la espalda de su hermano

-ayúdame Conrad…hay un monstro en mi cuarto

Conrad se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al oír el tono de urgencia en la voz de su pequeño hermano, Wolfram abrazo al soldado, una vez estaban cara a cara el moreno se dio cuenta de dos cosas, uno: Wolfram estaba temblando y dos: Wolfram estaba mojado

-estuviste afuera? –pregunto separándose un poco de su hermano, el cuarto estaba oscuro pero los ojos verdes del menor se veían con claridad

-no –dijo negando con la cabeza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor –ayúdame Conrad hay un monstro en mi cuarto

-por que estas mojado? –pregunto, al no obtener respuesta del Mazoku se quiso levantar de la cama pero no pudo, Wolfram lo tenia agarrado con todas sus fuerzas, su delicado cuerpo seguía temblando, Conrad no estaba seguro si era de frio o de miedo –Wolfram que te pasa?

Pero el Mazoku de fuego no dijo nada solo se aferro mas a su hermano, Conrad quería decirle algo mas, quería una respuesta pero parecía que no recibiría ninguna, en ese momento un relámpago alumbro la habitación por unos segundos y ahí fue cuando Conrad se horrorizo, Wolfram no estaba mojado, estaba empapado en sangre, sin perder un solo segundo mas de tiempo Conrad se levanto de la cama y agarro a su hermano abrazándolo

-dime que te ha sucedido!! Wolfram háblame! –el rubio levanto la mirada y abrazo mas fuerte a su hermano

-hay un monstro en mi cuarto –por primera vez Conrad pudo ver las lagrimas secas que habían recorrido momentos antes las mejillas del menor quedando como pequeños caminos entre la sangre que cubría su rostro

-espérame aquí! –le ordeno –iré a ver que sucede

-es muy tarde!! –dijo agarrando fuertemente la mano del soldado –el daño esta hecho

Wolfram bajo la mirada y se llevo las manos a su rostro sangriento y comenzó a llorar, lloro como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez, lloro como Conrad no lo había escuchado llorar en décadas, su hermoso camisón rosa estaba cubierto en liquido carmesí, su cabello rubio se había vuelto naranja, sus manos y sus pies estaban llenos de sangre también…pero no parecía la suya, Wolfram no se veía muy herido "_que ha pasado?" _se pregunto el moreno desesperado, una parte de el quería correr hacia el cuarto y ver que había sucedido, pero otra quería quedarse con su hermanito y consolarlo, prometerle que todo estaría bien y que el siempre lo protegería "_proteger…" _pensó otra vez, de repente al mismo tiempo que un relámpago cayo una idea se le vino a la cabeza

-heika!! –dijo acercándose rápidamente al joven mazoku –donde esta Yuuri?!

-no…el…el monstro…no pude… -las palabras del rubio no tenían sentido pero Conrad supo inmediatamente que su rey estaba en problemas, envolvió a Wolfram con su sabana y beso su frente

-quédate aquí Wolf…ya regresare

-NO! –grito desesperado –no me dejes! Tengo miedo…el…el va a regresar…me va a lastimar otra vez!! –Wolfram se aferro a su hermano como si ni hubiera mañana, lagrimas frescas rodaban por sus mejillas de porcelana, el corazón del soldado se quebró y por un momento contemplo la opción de quedarse con su hermanito, pero el deber lo llamaba, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a su ahijado

-quédate aquí Wolf…no me tardare –ignorando los gritos de su hermano Conrad agarro su espada y salió del cuarto corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia el cuarto del Maoh

-heika! –grito Conrad abriendo la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro y no se podía ver casi nada, un olor fuerte a cobre llego a su nariz "_sangre" _pensó, rápidamente agarro una antorcha del pasillo y la llevo hacia adentro para encender las que estaban en el cuarto, una vez todo estaba alumbrado Conrad deseo nunca haber entrado, en el suelo en medio de la habitación estaba Yuuri, su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de sangre y parte de su cabello estaba quemado

-Yuuri!! –grito Conrad corriendo a su lado para ver si aun vivía, para su suerte el Maoh aun tenia pulso, era débil pero todavía estaba ahí –resiste Yuuri –dijo limpiando un poco de la sangre del rostro de su ahijado con la manga de su pijama –te llevare con Gisela, ya veras que te pondrás bien

El Maoh no dio ninguna respuesta pero lentamente abrió los ojos para ver el rostro preocupado de su padrino

-Wol…wolf…

-shhhh no digas nada el esta bien

-go..gomen… -dijo suavemente, su voz quebrantada

-GUARDIAS! –grito Conrad, en seguida tres guardias llegaron a su lado horrorizados cuando vieron el cuarto lleno de sangre y el estado del Maoh

-llamen a Gisela inmediatamente!!

-si señor!! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, sin perder mas tiempo los soldados fueron a llamar a Gisela y a los demás

-Conrad –dijo una voz suavemente desde la puerta, Conrad se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermanito caminando lentamente hacia el, ahora que había luz podía ver con mas claridad su estado, su camisón rosado estaba roto como si se lo hubiesen querido arrancar de su cuerpo, su ojo derecho estaba entrecerrado como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado ahí con fuerza, su caminar era torpe, cojeaba como si le dolieran las piernas, con mucho esfuerzo se acerco hacia ellos y se arrodillo al lado de Conrad

-dime que sucedió Wolfram –le imploro el moreno, Wolfram levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos luego observo detenidamente a Yuuri

-un monstro –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuuri –me lastimo, dolía demasiado…le dije que se detuviera, le rogué a Yuuri que me ayudara… pero era muy tarde –Wolfram aparto su mano del cabello de su prometido y la observo detenidamente, estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que su otra mano y su camisón, luego volteo a ver a Conrad y le sonrió haciendo que al moreno le dieran escalofríos –todo terminara pronto –dijo levantándose para agarrar su espada

-Wolfram…de que hablas? –pregunto confundido, Yuuri levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla del moreno, en ese momento Wolfram se volvió a arrodillar a su lado y tomo la mano de Yuuri en la suya

-te amo –le susurro besando su mano

-gomenasai –dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos, Conrad estaba confundido, no sabia que estaba sucediendo y eso lo frustraba pero lo que mas le preocupaba en ese momento era salvar a su rey y a su hermano

-yuuri? –dijo Conrad sacudiendo ligeramente al Maoh para que abriera los ojos –Yuuri quédate conmigo! YUURI!

Pero era muy tarde, el Maoh ya había dado su ultimo aliento, lagrimas salieron de los ojos café del soldado pero no perdería la compostura, no cuando todavía había un misterio que resolver

-quien hizo esto Wolfram? –pregunto levantándose de donde estaba acostando a Yuuri con cuidado en la cama que también estaba cubierta en sangre

-ya te lo dije hermano –dijo agarrando su espada y caminando hacia la ventana –un monstro

-donde esta este monstro?! –dijo perdiendo la paciencia por las respuestas evasivas y sin sentido que le daba el Mazoku de fuego

-ahí –dijo señalando el lugar en donde Yuuri estaba acostado, Conrad lo vio sin entender a que se refería

-de que estas hablando? Ahí solo esta Yuuri!

-no –dijo negando con la cabeza –el es el monstro! –lagrimas frescas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos –le rogué que me dejara, que no me hiciera daño! -Wolfram cayo de rodillas al suelo soltando su espada para ocultar sus rostro con sus manos –me dolía, pero a el no le importaba!!

-Yuuri te hizo daño? –pregunto inseguro

-NO! –grito levantándose agarrando de nuevo su espada –Yuuri jamás me lastimaría!!

-entonces quien fue!?!? –grito agarrando a Wolfram por los hombros, el rubio se aferro a el y comenzó a llorar

-el Maoh!! –dijo llorando –el Maoh me lastimo!!!

Conrad se quedo sin palabras, no lo podía creer, el Maoh que se suponía salía solo para impartir justicia había lastimado a su hermanito, si cualquier otro le hubiera dicho lo mismo lo llamaría mentiroso y lo arrestaría en ese mismo momento, pero se trataba de su preciado Wolfram, aun si le mentía, aun si se trataba del Maoh jamás dudaría de el

-que paso aquí?!?! –grito un histérico Gunter, el, Gisela y los demás estaban en la puerta del cuarto de Yuuri, horrorizados al ver a su rey en la cama sin señales de vida

-Conrad! –dijo Gwendal acercándose a sus hermanos –que ha pasado aquí? –dijo en un tono duro

Conrad trato de explicarle la situación a su hermano mayor, pero no podía, ni el mismo entendía que había sucedido en realidad

-Lord Von Bielefeld!! –grito Gisela, Conrad volteo a ver al lugar en el que su hermano había estado hacia unos momento pero no estaba ahí, Wolfram estaba en el balcón parado sobre la baranda con la espada en sus manos

-Wolfram!!! –gritaron los dos hermanos tratando de agarrar al menor, pero fue demasiado tarde, antes que llegaran a el Wolfram enterró la espada en su abdomen y se dejo caer al vacio.

Fue una mañana fría y desolada, nadie sonrió, nadie tenia razones para hacerlo, por todo el castillo las noticias se habían esparcido, el Maoh y su prometido habían sido asesinados mientras dormían, solo algunos sabían la verdad y esa verdad los atormentaría por el resto de sus vidas.

Semanas después del incidente Conrad llego a la tumba en la que los dos jóvenes descansaban, en sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores de _hermoso wolfram, _el soldado se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su hermano y puso las flores sobre ella

"_Se rompe así un corazón noble. Buenas noches, dulce príncipe;__  
__Y que un vuelo de ángeles te arrullen en tu sueño"._

_-*FINIS*-_


End file.
